


Drag New World

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Miscellany [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Political Prisoners, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to President Ru, everything is fine and the country is at peace. Anyone who wants to can apply for a ward of the state to help them in the home or at work. Society has never been so productive.<br/>But for wards like Violet, it's all just pretty words and Ru is the dictator who overthrew society. She's a political prisoner but really a slave, and her status as less than a person is made obvious in every aspect of her life. Except one.<br/>Her new handler, as they like to call owners, is the kind and goofy Chief of Police, Katya. Violet finds herself smitten with her new handler, who never makes her feel like less of a person. Together, she thinks, they can handle the challenge of their postwar society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing rp between us.

Violet kept her head down but she bristled at the police officer frisking her with more force than was strictly necessary. She was a handcuffed outlaw as far as the officer was concerned. Just another troublemaker. All Violet had wanted was to see her mother but it was after curfew and she’d been caught. Once the officer relieved her of her few belongings, she found herself with a black bag over her head and shoved roughly in a van. Violet didn’t know how long it was before she was chained to a desk and the bag removed. She glared at the person in her face, but they looked at her with unexpectedly bright eyes.

 

“What am I going to do with you, Violet?” Katya shook her head as she stepped away from the desk. “Four infractions in three fortnights? You know I won’t be able to let this slide for much longer before I’ll have to send you in for retraining.” 

Katya sighed. She had had Violet for just under six months. Violet made for a beautiful accessory during parties, and she was a functional servant, but her disobedience to the law was almost too much for even Katya to handle. 

“Look, Violet,” Katya said as she lifted the key to the cuffs, “one more infraction, and either you’ll be going to retraining camp or be taken back to The Center for rehoming. You can’t keep behaving like this. Understand?”

 

“I just wanted to see my mother,” Violet said softly as she rubbed her wrists once they were free. “Please don’t send me away. I’ll never see her again if you do.” Violet straddled her handler’s lap and lay against her effective owner. Chief Katya was a good sort, better than she’d expected when she found out she was assigned to chief of police. “I’m sorry. I understand. Can we go home now?”

 

Katya sighed as she brought a hand up to pet the back of Violet’s head. “I forgive you. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Katya then patted Violet’s rear with her free hand. “Okay, up. Let’s get on home.”

Once the two of them were in the back of the self-driven car with Violet curled against Katya’s chest with Katya’s arm draped over her, Katya looked down at her. “Maybe I can look into getting a permit for a visit to your mother. It would take awhile for it to process, and it may not even be accepted, but I can try. But that means no bad behavior from you at all. Would you like that, Sweetheart?”

 

Violet’s eyes lit up. “You mean that?” At her nod, Violet sat up and gave Katya a deep kiss. “Thank you. I won’t misbehave again. I promise. It would mean the world to me to get to see her regularly. It must be a lot of trouble to get a pass. I’ll make it up to you.” She smiled enticingly. The car pulled into Katya’s garage. “I’ll be so good, I promise.”

 

Katya chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll try to be.” The car pulled up to Katya’s house. “Ah, looks like we’re home.” Once the doors opened, Katya stepped out of the car before she helped Violet out, and then the two of them headed inside together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Katya awoke to the sweet smell of food being cooked and a cool spot on the bed. With a soft groan, Katya stretched her body. As she blinked her eyes open, she heard a soft creak of her door opening wider. 

“Mmm, what smells so good, Sweetheart?” Katya asked as she turned to look at Violet. 

 

“Your favorite,” Violet replied as she carried in a tray so Katya could have breakfast in bed. Violet wore only a frilly apron, her bare behind showing, and the marks Katya had left on her last night proudly displayed. Once she set down the tray, Violet kneeled next to the bed on her cushion, atypically silent as Katya ate and fed her. She was doing her best to be good, just like she promised.

Violet had been an activist before the elections and the subsequent war and as part of the losing side, she was considered a “ward of the state” which were just fancy words for slave in this country. Violet was not one to just accept her fate though and she’d proven too much for her previous handlers. Over time, they’d all sent her away for retraining and eventually rehoming before she landed with Katya.

Violet knew she had gotten lucky being assigned to Katya. The Chief of Police was nothing like she’d imagined. After several failed assignments, Violet had been labeled a difficult case. She’d been through retraining a least a dozen times and finally they decided she needed some discipline and they hoped the Police Chief would provide it. 

Violet had been with Katya less than six months and her review was coming up. Katya had told her she intended to keep Violet so she wasn’t worried about that but if Katya really did apply for a pass for Violet, she’d have to behave and impress her mother’s handler. Despite the number of times she’d snuck out to see her mother, Violet knew nothing of whoever owned her mother now. 

By now Katya had finished her meal and Violet rested her head on Katya’s thigh as her handler petted her hair. She loved Katya’s gentle but firm style and she especially loved quiet mornings in with her. “What’s your schedule for today, Chief?” she asked softly. “What would you like me to do for you?”

 

Katya smiled down at Violet as she cut into her poached egg with smashed avocado on sourdough. While the egg was still slightly more overcooked than preferred, Katya couldn’t help but be impressed by how far Violet had come with her cooking skills. 

“Well, Sweetheart, I’ll have to be at work by nine, and I should be home by five as usual. The Minj and the Edwards families will be visiting tomorrow, so I’d like the place to be presentable for them.” Katya looked down at Violet as she took another bite from her eggs. Ginger had always been a dear friend, and her upcoming nuptial was something Katya looked forward to, and Alyssa and her daughters, while loud and in one’s face, were always a pleasure. Katya looked forward to seeing them all again and formally meeting Ginger’s partner. 

“Other than that, you’ll have the day free to yourself,” Katya looked hard at Violet, “and you’ll behave. If you think it’s too tempting once you finish your chores, I can always have one of my officers fetch you and bring you down to my office after all.” 

 

Violet fiddled with the dangling stone on her collar as she considered the options Katya gave her. All “wards” wore them to show their status. They were impossible to take off and they were all ornate and made of valuable gemstones that could not be removed either. Violet’s was made of purple diamonds, purple opals, and purple sapphires. 

Purple of course was the color for domestic wards, best put to use in the home and as companions. Violet had been deemed suitable for domestic work as she was considered not fit to be a laborer or administrative ward. Violet had honestly been surprised they found her suitable for any work given how troublesome she’d been since her arrest but she’d been rather lucky after all. 

The first few unfortunates to get Violet assigned to them had found her too difficult to manage and put her up for rehoming even before her mandatory six month evaluation. None of the people she’d been assigned to were abusive at least. When Violet found out that her next assignment was the police chief, she feared that her luck may have finally run out. 

But in fact, the opposite was true. From the beginning, Violet found herself drawn to the kind and goofy police chief. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a sort of relationship with each other. They both were content to ignore that technically speaking, Katya owned Violet, as Katya never made her feel like a slave. 

Katya was more than fair to her and Violet knew she shouldn’t be sneaking off so much but she couldn’t help it. She needed to see her mother. She didn’t want to forget the time before the war. Before she lost everything and everyone she loved. Before she was a slave in all but name.

But if anything, at least she had Katya. Violet looked up at the police chief. “I’ll do my chores and then will you arrange an escort for me?” Violet fully intended to put more effort into her chores then she usually did now that she had an extra incentive. “It’s easier to behave when you’re around. I just get so lonely when you work such long hours.” Violet stroked Katya’s thigh. “I want to be with you.”

 

Katya grinned down at Violet once she swallowed her last bite. “You little minx.” Katya set her plate over on her nightstand as she got up from the bed. She ignored the slight stirring of her cock; she didn’t have enough time after all before she needed to be in the car for the station. 

“Very well,” Katya said as she headed over to her dresser to pull out her pristine uniform. While Violet’s meals were far from perfect, her upkeep of Katya’s wardrobe was second to none. “I’ll have Kurtis pick you up around lunch time. One at the latest.” Katya slid on her pants and buttoned up her fitted shirt. “That sound agreeable to you?” Katya asked as she started on her tie. 

 

Violet remained on her knees, nodding docilely as Katya got dressed. “Yes. I’ll be ready by then. Thank you.” And thank goodness that Violet had learned to be a morning person. She needed ample time to get ready so she’d have to complete her chores quickly and thoroughly. Katya kissed her goodbye and Violet got to work making the house suitable for its illustrious guests but couldn’t help her mind from wandering as she cleaned the house from top to bottom. 

Last time Violet had been given leave to go shopping, she’d gone to her favorite boutique that catered to the wards who belonged to people like Katya who were high ranking enough to take their wards as companions to parties. She’d bought a beautiful purple dress on Katya’s account as she was allowed no money of her own. The collar she wore was beautiful but that and the color of the dress she was allowed were clear indications of her status. Now she was strictly decorative, her collar little more than a gilded cage she wore about her neck and the color she was named for, while once her favorite, was now the color of shame and ownership. 

Violet shook off that idea. She had always loved getting dressed up, and even though the affairs she went to with Katya were dry and dull compared to prewar parties, Violet relished any occasion to get all dolled up. Her chores now complete, and the house looked cleaner than she’d ever seen. Violet had also prepared and packed a lunch in case Katya had not yet eaten by the time Violet arrived and also started dinner. Katya would certainly be pleased with her but it was already after 11 and Violet had to get ready. 

Violet did her hair and makeup beautifully, perfect and precise, and dressed in the elegant dress she’d bought. It was high-necked but fit her like a glove and showed off her calves. Katya had not yet seen this one. It was appropriate for her to wear to Katya’s work but still undeniably sexy. The perfect combination in Violet’s mind. 

The doorbell rung and Violet hurried downstairs as the automated voice announced Officer Kurtis. He was Violet’s favorite. Kurtis was attractive and kind and fashionable, but yet a total goofball. Violet found herself developing a fast friendship with the handsome policeman. He greeted her and kissed her hand politely before complimenting her and escorting her to his car. He’d been on patrol today anyway so it was no trouble for him to come pick her up, he said. He and Violet chatted amiably until they arrived. 

Violet was put through security, and an ID card indicating she belong to the chief was pinned to her dress. Kurtis walked her to Katya’s office but didn’t follow her, leaving her to enter alone. She knocked softly, tapping out their secret rhythm that let them know just who was on the other side of the door. Violet heard the electronic lock release and she pushed open the door. 

Katya, as it turned out, was not alone, so Violet entered silently and kneeled on the waiting cushion next to Katya’s chair. Once the other person saw that she was just a ward, they ignored her and Violet for once did as she was supposed to and kept her eyes glued to Katya’s feet rather than looking freely about the room. They seemed to be discussing a missing ward and Violet tuned them out, not wanting to hear anymore about what had likely happened to the poor young man they were discussing. 

Katya threaded her fingers through Violet’s hair and kept them still once Violet put her head on Katya’s lap. The other person in the room just kept talking and Violet just closed her eyes and waited for them to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Katya nodded at her captain, Kennedy, as she looked down at the file of the missing ward while she ran her own fingers through Violet’s hair. Daniel. Dark Hair. Dark eyes. Only a couple years older than Violet herself and his third escape from this particular handler. 

“Certainly seems like he’s due back for the Center.”

Kennedy nodded. “Clearly needs a stronger handler. Socialites really shouldn’t pick out wards for themselves. They always choose ones that are too much for them to handle.”

Katya let out a small chuckle. “Maybe the Commissioner would be interested in him.”

Kennedy cackled. “Oh, bitch, I wouldn’t wish the worst of wards to be saddled with her.” 

“Oh, I swear she’s a softie underneath that prickly exterior. Deep, deep down.” 

Kennedy shook her head as she continued to chuckle. “If you say so, boss. Anyway, back to the MW, I was thinking of setting patrols over by the lower Eastside since he’s headed in that direction with both his prior attempts.” 

Katya nodded as she stood up with Kennedy following suit. “Sounds good, Captain. Best get on it before he gains too much ground.”

Once Kennedy took her leave, Katya sat back down in her chair as she picked up the missing file with one hand while her other hand went back to Violet’s head. She flipped the first page over and stared at the picture of Daniel. His doe-like eyes seemed to just stare back at her. Maybe Katya would talk to Bianca about getting a ward. Sure, she was vehemently opposed to anyone sharing her living space, lover or ward alike, but surely an exception could be made. 

With a sigh, Katya dropped the file back onto her desk before she turned to look down at Violet with a soft smile. “Hey, Sweetheart.” Katya lifted her hand from Violet’s hair and patted her lap, silently asking Violet to sit. “New dress?” 

 

Violet did a little spin before she climbed happily into Katya’s lap once her handler bid her. Violet smoothed down her skirt. “I bought it last time. Do you like it?” The purple satin was slick and thin so now that she was on Katya’s lap, the police chief could tell she wasn’t wearing anything else underneath. The dress was long enough that it wouldn’t be noticed without direct contact, which Katya now had. 

She knew Katya probably was too professional to take her over the desk at work but it was more than acceptable to have a ward in your lap or under the desk warming your cock as you did work. Wards were legally not recognized as people. They had roughly the same protection as service dogs so having them as companions in the workplace was allowed. Even still, at least she could be with Katya. Sometimes she also overheard interesting things at the station. 

“I brought you lunch. Have you eaten yet? You can save it for tomorrow if you have. It’ll keep. The house is spotless by the way. You’ll be pleased. How have things been here?”

 

“You little minx,” Katya said with a grin as she felt hardly any material separating Violet’s perfect ass from her lap. She reached her hand over to Violet’s knee and then trailed it up Violet’s smooth thigh, bunching the skirt of the dress up, until her knuckles brushed against Violet’s balls. “Such a little slut you are,” Katya nipped at Violet’s neck, “and I love the dress.” 

At the mention of lunch, Katya’s stomach growled. “Oh,” Katya groaned, “you really are a perfect angel when you want to be, aren’t you?” Katya gave Violet’s cheek a soft kiss. “Fetch it for me, would you?” Katya asked as she removed her hand from Violet’s thigh. 

As Violet slid off her lap to grab lunch, Katya answered her question. “Work has been the same. Nothing all that new other than the MW, but he’s never proved to be violent, so it should be a simple find and capture. And I’m quite excited to see the work you’ve done on the house, Sweetheart.”

Once Violet had laid out lunch, Katya beckoned her back onto her lap. “Smells delicious, Darling. Have you eaten?” Katya raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Or were you hoping I’d feed you?” 

 

“I didn’t eat,” Violet admitted. “I was too focused on getting my chores done and looking beautiful for you.” She batted her eyelashes coquettishly as she went back to sitting on Katya's lap. Katya knew how much it took to get in drag after all, since she did it too. Ever since President Ru seized power, beautiful glamazonian drag became the only style. 

Even though Violet wasn’t wearing any body outside of a breast contour and a corset of course, her face still had taken considerable time and she’d considered that more important than making a meal for herself, especially since she’d made more than enough for two lunches to bring to Katya. 

Katya looked after Violet too, making sure she was eating and well, and even once, she’d taken care of Violet when she’d fallen ill. It was in the winter, when Violet had first been assigned to Katya. Violet’s coat was too thin and she’d been too proud to ask her new handler for a new coat and being unaccustomed to the frigid Bostonian winter, she caught a terrible cold. 

Katya had stayed by her side and nursed Violet back to health, blaming herself for Violet’s illness. She bought Violet a new coat and an entire winter wardrobe and told Violet to always tell her when she needed something. After that, Violet knew Katya meant it. 

Violet rested her head on Katya’s shoulder, remembering her handler’s kindnesses fondly. Of course Violet could be good when she wanted to but she only gave that to someone who Violet felt had earned it. Someone like Katya. Violet stoked Katya’s knee. “I just wanted to be good for you.” Because you’re so good to me, she didn’t say.

 

“Violet,” Katya chided, “you know how I feel about you not taking care of yourself.” Katya couldn’t stay upset with Violet for long though, and so she smiled down at Violet as she ran her fingers through Violet’s hair. “You are good for me, Sweetheart. Absolutely perfect.” 

Katya then turned her attention to the meal laid out on her desk. Pasta salad, fresh fruit, sweet potato tater tots, and a pair of chicken and vegetable wraps all individually wrapped or packaged in containers. Katya picked up a fork and speared some of the pasta and took a bite.

“Mmm, delicious, Sweetheart,” Katya said as she speared another bite sized portion. “Here,” Katya held it to Violet’s lips, “have a bite.”


	4. Chapter 4

Violet daintily took the bite Katya offered her. She loved when Katya hand fed her. It was intimate and Katya was always so caring. Violet chewed in silence as she and Katya ate. The police chief was looking over the MW’s file.

Once they’d finished their meal, Violet cleaned up and put everything away neatly and then sat in Katya’s lap, content to rest there while Katya worked. Maybe later Katya would want her dick warmed but for now she too seemed content with Violet in her lap. 

Officers came in with files and cases for the chief to look at and go over. Violet listened but nothing was of interest to her personally. A few of the officers had never seen her before but none of the officers who came in, other than Kurtis, acknowledged her. She was considered property or a pet anyway. Violet was getting bored and Katya probably could sense that. 

Katya ran her fingers soothingly through Violet’s hair and once the latest officer left, Violet squirmed impatiently on Katya’s lap, reminding her just how few layers of fabric separated them. Katya slapped her ass and reminded her to be still. “How much longer until you get off?” Violet pressed a sweet kiss to Katya’s lips. “And can I warm your cock please, chief?”

Katya chuckled at Violet. Violet’s love for all things sex related no longer surprised Katya at all.

“Can’t you be patient for a single day, Sweetheart?” Katya asked as she ran her hand up the skirt of Violet’s dress to rub high on her inner thigh. “You act like I don’t take care of you sometimes,” Katya said while she wrapped an arm around Violet’s waist when her legs began to tremble. 

“You really want to warm my cock for me though, Sweetheart?” Katya placed a kiss on Violet’s shoulder as she let go of her grip on Violet’s waist. “Better get on the floor then and get to work.” 

 

Violet didn’t need telling twice. She dropped to her knees under Katya’s desk and eagerly unbuttoned Katya’s fly. Violet took Katya’s cock into her mouth and got comfortable. Katya groaned and stroked her hair and reminded her to behave because her next meeting was with the commissioner and if she upset the commissioner she wouldn’t be allowed back. Violet hummed her agreement and Katya gave her a warning glare. Violet looked back up at her innocently despite her mouth being full of dick. 

The commissioner arrived and Violet kept still under the desk as Katya pitched the idea of the commissioner taking missing ward under her wing. If Violet behaved, perhaps Katya would take her mouth or better yet, take her home and bend her into the most delicious positions and take her and tease her until she begged for mercy. Filled with the thoughts of what would happens if she behaved, Violet stayed still under the desk, wishing for time to go faster so Katya could take her home already.

 

After a long day at work with a calm meeting with the commissioner, Katya and Violet returned home. 

“You were very good today, Violet,” Katya said as she ordered dinner for them. “Would you like a reward?”

 

Violet nodded docilely from her place on her cushion at Katya’s feet. She was aching for a reward but she knew she had to be on her best behavior. She wondered how long Katya would require this of her. She could do it, but it bored her. She wanted to curl up with Katya because she wanted to, not because Katya told her she could. But it was proper behavior to do only as the handler explicitly said. “If it pleases you, to reward me, Chief,” she said obediently. 

Violet wanted nothing more than to have dinner seated on Katya’s lap, being fed by the chief, before Katya took her to bed and gave her a reward. She wanted to sleep late and cuddle with Katya. She couldn’t remember if the chief had the next day off but she hoped so. Katya’s days off were her favorite because Katya would either take her places or they’d stay in bed all day without a care in the world. It made it easier to forget the bleakness of their society at large. 

Violet nuzzled her cheek on Katya’s thigh. “I would very much enjoy a reward, Chief.”

 

Katya chuckled as she threaded her fingers through Violet’s hair. “Well? Are you going to tell me what you’d like your reward to be? Only one though for today, so no trying to double up on anything.” 

 

Violet looked up at Katya. That was a hard choice. Katya would more than likely hand feed her anyway, but more likely at her feet than in her lap. Was Katya in the mood to have Violet’s body? She could see the outline of a semi going. Hmm, maybe. But sleeping in wasn’t something they ever really did. “If you’re off tomorrow, can we sleep late?” she asked.

 

Katya smiled down at Violet. “I am off tomorrow, lucky for you. Think you’d care to indulge in some morning sex as well?” 

 

Violet rubbed herself against Katya. “I’d love to.” She looked up at Katya with a small smile. “I know I’m very lucky.” 

Maybe the election hadn’t gone as Violet had hoped. Maybe society was a hopeless mess. And maybe she wasn’t in an ideal situation. But she had Katya now. And with Katya, things weren’t so bad. 

“What do you want to do while we wait for dinner?” Violet asked. Hopefully kiss and cuddle but Violet would take anything right now. “Shall I turn on the tv for you? Or draw you a bath? Or something else, Chief?” The innuendo was clear in her voice. “Anything you desire?”

 

Katya grinned as she let out a soft chuckle. “Oh, I can think of a few ideas. How long would it take you to get into one of the burlesque costumes I got for you?” 

 

Violet perked up at the unexpected request. “Quite quickly,” she purred. If she got into the black one with the high waisted panties, she could be ready in almost no time at all. Her face and breasts were already painted after all. She was naked under her dress so she’d have to take the time to put on stockings and a garter belt, well as pasties and all the layers of a full costume but with this motivation, she knew she could get it all done. 

“How do you want me, Chief?”

 

“I think I’m in the mood for a personal show,” Katya said with a wide grin. Violet really was such a talented little performer, and Katya liked to indulge Violet’s creativity. “Go get ready and pick out a song. I’ll be waiting.”

 

 

Now that she’d been given permission, Violet raced up the stairs. She didn’t bother even trying to tuck, as she was already too hard to, and pulled on her black high-waisted sateen panties. She put on a garter belt and glued on Katya’s favorite pasties. She put on her burlesque brassiere with removable cups and some sexy black lace thigh high stockings. She found her highest pair of fuck me pumps and put them on. Katya would like that. Violet clipped on her garters. She put on a loose, by her standards at least, corset that unzippered in the front. She put on a burlesque dress and topped it off with a boa. 

Violet came back downstairs to find Katya already seated in the chair that was perfect for lap dances and Violet grinned. Katya also already had the music set up, just waiting for Violet to pick a song. She put on her mix of Legmania and Would You Say Thank You If I Spank You? While Katya was the one who did the spanking here, it was still a sexy song. 

Violet pressed play and then got into position. She’d be coming up with her routine on the fly but she trusted in her art. She knew she could thrill Katya and her appealing body knew well the moves that would entice. She wanted to give Katya her best and she did. 

Every move was flawless and Violet got bolder, trying things she hadn’t before as she removed her clothes, piece by piece. She let her body move and bend and open, displaying herself for Katya’s viewing pleasure, teasing skin and touch and contact before pulling away to execute more moves, but inevitably coming back. 

Violet teased and tantalized with ease, and she could feel Katya getting heated. As the song grew closer to its end, Violet brought her moves into Katya’s lap. She wore only her panties and pasties now and she encouraged Katya to touch her body. She could see and feel Katya’s lust and it spurred her on. She ended the song with a deep kiss to Katya’s lips. 

And then, their doorbell rung, announcing the delivery man.


	5. Chapter 5

Katya pulled away from the kiss with a smile. “Perfect timing, Sweetheart.” Katya then gave Violet’s ass a little swat before she moved Violet off of her lap. “Go fetch our dinner now, would you?” Katya asked as she shifted her hips to ease the tightness of her pants around her hard cock. “My card should be on the counter.” 

 

Violet wrapped her boa around herself so she wouldn’t be so naked and went to answer the door after grabbing Katya’s card. The delivery man’s eyes widened at her outfit but the second he saw her purple collar he stopped looking at her, and avoided touching her. It was like a slap in the face to Violet but there was nothing she could do, not without angering Katya. 

Violet slammed the door a little harder than necessary but smoothed out her features. She wouldn’t let some stranger ruin her evening with Katya. Violet set the table for Katya and dished out the food, disposing of the takeout containers. She kneeled on her cushion next to Katya’s place and called out, “Dinner’s ready.”

Katya stood up with a groan and made her way to the set table. “Very good, Sweetheart,” Katya said with a pat to Violet’s head as she sat down.

“So, Sweetheart,” Katya said as she cut her chicken into bite-sized pieces to feed to herself and Violet, “the place is all set for our guests tomorrow, correct?” 

 

“I’m sure you’ll find everything to your satisfaction,” Violet replied mildly before accepting a bite of chicken from Katya. She’d cleaned the hell out of the house and broke a nail doing it. Katya better be satisfied. “At what time can I expect our guests?” And how long do we have to stay in bed tomorrow morning was really what she was asking. 

Violet knew she’d have to be presentable even after Katya ravaged her tonight and tomorrow morning, as she would be expected to silently serve their guests, but at least she was not expected to socialize. At least the people Katya tended to be friends with let Katya order her about, rather than giving her commands directly.

Miss Alyssa and her daughters had a ward of their own named Vivienne, or Vivi as Alyssa called her, so at least Violet didn’t have to do everything. Violet wondered if Miss Ginger had gotten a ward yet, for she’d spoken about applying for one last she’d visited Katya. 

Violet’s mind was on other things as Katya fed her and she opened her mouth obediently at Katya’s movement. But it was Katya’s thumb she found in her mouth instead and Violet looked up at Katya, sucking obediently at the digit, reminding Katya not so subtly what her mouth was capable of, and her handler’s moan told Violet that Katya remembered well. 

Katya pulled back her hand and Violet wiped the trail of saliva that remained. “Are you finished, Chief? Shall I clear the table for you?”

 

“Nearly,” Katya said as she speared another bite of chicken with her fork before she popped it into her mouth followed by giving Violet another piece. “As I was saying, they’ll be here for a late lunch, so you’ll have more than an adequate reward for your behavior today, so no need to fret about that.” Katya cocked her head to the side as she fed Violet a bite from her mixed vegetable side dish. “You looked lost in thought earlier. Penny for your thoughts?” 

 

“I just want everything to go smoothly for you tomorrow. Have you already made arrangements for the meal?” While she knew her cooking had improved, her skills were not up to par for a luncheon for illustrious guests and Katya would not embarrass herself by having Violet make the meal. But Violet could certainly decorate exquisitely for a party. “I want to be so good for you, especially with your friends coming over.”

As rebellious as Violet was, she truly cared for Katya and didn’t want to embarrass her in front of her friends. Katya and her friends were in society and word would travel quickly if Violet misbehaved and she didn’t want anyone to get the idea that Katya couldn’t handle Violet. They’d take her away and give her to someone who didn’t treat her as well as Katya did. 

“Do you care for dessert tonight, Chief? We have apple pie and vanilla ice cream? Or we have chocolate pudding in the fridge.” Violet rested her head on Katya’s lap. “Or we can go to bed after dinner.”

“Meal arrangements have been made, so there’s no need for you to fret about that,” Katya said before she ate the last bite of chicken. “You are good for me, Sweetheart. Perfect, even, when you have a mind to be,” Katya said with a teasing smile. 

After she wiped her lips with her napkin, Katya pushed her chair away from the table. “I think I’ll pass on dessert tonight. Why don’t you go put the dishes in the dishwasher and meet me in the bedroom so we can get started on your reward?” 

 

Violet cleared the table and put away the dishes. The dishwasher was full so she ran it before grabbed her discarded heels and put them on before she practically ran upstairs to join Katya. Her tasseled pasties brushed against her body as she moved. Violet decided to brush her teeth quickly before heading to the bedroom, as Katya didn’t like it when Violet didn’t care for herself. 

Katya was still freshening up so Violet took the liberty of grabbing a set of violet silk ropes, a matching blindfold, and a flogger that would leave heart shaped imprints on her skin. Violet also selected a plug that she could sleep in, cutting down on their prep time tomorrow morning. And last, Violet grabbed her favorite bottle of long lasting lube and she laid the items neatly out on the bed. 

Katya would always consider Violet’s selections but some nights she had very specific ideas of what she wanted of Violet. Some nights she didn’t want to use any toys, preferring just to hold Violet as they had sex, or she’d take Violet up against the wall, or on the counter or even the floor. Or other times she’d tie Violet into tantalizing positions and tease her until she couldn’t take it anymore. They also had a whole room of swings and other play things for when Violet was especially good, or especially bad. 

Violet loved getting good old fashioned spankings from Katya most of all their little games. The feel of Katya’s hand on her bare ass as Katya turned her over her knee turned Violet on like no other but Katya was just so sexy anything she did to Violet left her craving more. Violet kneeled on her cushion and assumed the position. Her ankles were together and Violet held her arms together behind her back. She rested her cheek on the bed, neck bare in case Katya wanted to collar her and she faced away, waiting docilely for Katya to join her and choose what to do with her.


End file.
